


perfect happiness (if only just in dreams)

by EllaYuki



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: His mother, her long, dark hair spread out behind her, a light blue flower behind her ear, is covering her giggling lips daintily behind one softly colored sleeve, while the mage has his head thrown back in his mirth.The image sears itself into Kurogane’s mind, into his heart.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, Kurogane & Lady of Suwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	perfect happiness (if only just in dreams)

He opens the doors to bright beams of morning sunlight, and laughter as clear as crystal wind chimes. 

His mother, her long, dark hair spread out behind her, a light blue flower behind her ear, is covering her giggling lips daintily behind one softly colored sleeve, while the mage has his head thrown back in his mirth. 

The image sears itself into Kurogane’s mind, into his heart.  _ Ah,  _ he thinks to himself as he steps over the threshold,  _ this is what peaceful happiness feels like _ . 

“Morning,” he says as they both turn their eyes to him, and their overlapping “Good morning, Youou,” and “Morning, Kuro-tan!” finally push the smile he’s been trying to smother, onto his lips. 

First, he goes to kiss his mother’s cheek, the Lady of Suwa tilting it just so to graciously receive it, and then he presses a kiss to Fai’s (equally loose, if significantly shorter than Mother’s) hair. 

(He wants to kiss his husband’s mouth, really, but he will do no such thing in front of his mother. Kurogane might be an adult, but there are still things that embarrass him, even now.)

After he’s done with that, he sits down, accepting the cup of tea that the mage pours and Mother passes to him. It’s not too sweet, nor too flowery, so he drinks half of it in one go, before starting on his breakfast. 

_ I wish, _ he thinks as he accepts the bite of fried tofu Fai waves in front of his face teasingly, _ that such peaceful days would not be so few and far between _ .

~

He breathes in, and opens his eyes to moonlight and his bedroom in Shirasagi Castle, and for a disorienting moment, Kurogane wonders what has happened between one blink and the next, for it to be night now, when just a heartbeat ago, it was morning and he was breaking fast with Mother and-

There is movement by his left shoulder, and when he turns his head, blue and gold eyes blink at him sleepily. “Kuro-sama?” Fai asks, and  _ oh.  _

So he had been dreaming. 

Kurogane lets out a heavy breath and tries to bring up that image, of sunlight and laughter and flowers and tea, but it’s already slipping through his fingers like mist. 

“Go back to sleep,” he tells Fai, and gathers him in his arms for good measure. 

_ This. _ At least he still has  _ this _ .


End file.
